When Mom Called
by Totomatotics
Summary: Saat ibunya Donghae menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat. HaeHyuk. Romance, Humor.


**When Mom Called**

**Presented by Totomatotics**

**Rated T**

**Genre Humor**

**.**

**.**

Dorm Super Junior hari ini sepi. Sebagian besar member mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing. Yesung pergi ke MoBit, Kyuhyun yang nyasar ke dorm TVXQ, Shindong yang ada kencan dengan Nari, Sungmin sedang latihan untuk drama musikalnya, Kangin dan Ryeowook yang memutuskan berjalan-jalan karena merasa jenuh di dorm, dan Siwon yang sedang syuting iklan di luar negeri.

Hanya ada Donghae dan Hyukjae di dorm. Ya, hanya dua orang mahluk beda dunia itu di dorm Super Junior yang lumayan luas itu. Mereka berdua hanya tidur-tiduran di dorm lantai 11.

Nganggur tepatnya.

Hyukjae memainkan I-Phonenya dengan kening yang mengerut, tampak serius sekali. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang membaca artikel yang tidak mengenakkan tentangnya ataupun tentang Super Junior. Ia hanya sedang memainkan game yang sudah ia mainkan sejak sejam yang lalu. Game menyusun balok, tetris, kau tahu kan? Tidak tahu? Kau payah.

"Ya! Aish! Sialan, dasar touch sreen tidak peka! Ah, kalah deh," umpat Hyukjae memecahkan keheningan di dorm, membuat Donghae yang tadinya sudah terkantuk-kantuk melonjak kaget.

"Berisik!" bentak Donghae galak. Sudah susah-susah ia mendapatkan feel(?) untuk tidur, monyet satu itu malah mengacaukannya. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang dibentak Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, dengar ya, seandainya aku berhasil melewati level tadi aku bisa jadi seorang raja gamers! Melebihi si Kyuhyun!" ucap Hyukjae hiperbola.

"Menamatkan tetris mana bisa jadi raja gamers, bodoh," komentar Donghae, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menoyor kepala Hyukjae. OH WOW, KDRT PEMIRSA.

Hyukjae yang kesal karena ditoyor Donghae, mendorong Donghae dengan kakinya. "Kalau kau tak suka ya sudah, sana jauh-jauh!" Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan gamenya, sedangkan Donghae mendengus kesal karena sikap kekanakkan Hyukjae. Sok keren, sendirinya sama saja kan.

A I'm a

I'm a mother father gentleman~

Suara dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Donghae melihat nama callernya, yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma? Tumben menelpon… tidak, bukannya aku tidak merindukanmu eomma, hanya tumben saja."

Hyukjae menghentikan gamenya sebentar, ia melirik Donghae yang sedang ditelfon ibunya. Sebenarnya ia masih dendam pada Donghae yang tadi membentaknya dan menoyor kepalanya, dan atas dasar dendam itulah tercipta ide jahil di benaknya.

"Nghh ahhh Hae chagi~" Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendesah sekencang mungkin, membuat Donghae memelototinya. Oh, dia yakin eommanya bisa mendengar suara desahan Hyukjae tadi.

"Hae, suara siapa itu?" Oh God, tolong akuuu. Batin Donghae.

"I-itu…"

"Oh God! Haehh faster~ ohh ahhh mhhhh~" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menghayati eoh?

"Eih, apakaha eomma menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Na-nanti kujelaskan eomma. Annyeong." Donghae segera memutuskan telpon itu, lalu menatap Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Jangan marah kawan, aku hanya bercanda. Nanti kubantu kau menjelaskan pada eomma mu." Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Bukan masalah eommanya yang salah paham, tapi…

"Ah sial, adik kecilku tegang!"

Sesuatu di selangkangannya menegang dan membesar karena suara desahan Hyukjae yang… sangat menggoda.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaje ya? Wkwkwk, ini dapet ide pas bapaknya temen gue nelpon, terus temen gue yang satu lagi nyeletuk "matiin dulu rokoknya!" dari situ saya langsung capcus ke note dan menumpahkan ide disitu, sebelum akhinya gue salin di MsWord.

Makasih reviewnya di ff HIM sama Challenge. Maaf gue ga biasa bales satu, lebih enak dibahas sih(?). Tapi gue bener bener berterimakasih sama yang ngereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow. *bagiin pocer pulsa*

Btw ada reviewer di ff HIM yang ngomong "biasanya situ bikin ff yang nyerempet rated m" lol segitu kelihatannya kah kalau gue pervert? *berguling*

See ya~


End file.
